A Told Talepart1
by Rain's-golden-eyes
Summary: what will happen next for Bella after this encounter?


**A/N Hey everyone,well im new and this is the first part to my very first story,and im sry for it bein a lil long and i bet that that's prolly an understatement,but anyway here it is and i hope u like it.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or its characters**

I never thought I'd be here. To be able to have a life,well if you can call it a life. After the disaster that...changed my life forever,where "he" -wince- had left me. I was totally lost to this world and in my own. One of black and nothingness. But when came this world came consequences. The day Ranee tried to take me back to Florida. It had awoken something in me. I was pulled up to the surface and I spiraled out of control and told both Ranee and Charlie(in a not so subtle way) I wasn't going back. How could I? How could I live or go anywhere where i couldn't imagine "him". So after that I was as you could call it "revived", but not enough for I still was lost in my mind where numbness was welcomed. One day though I didn't know what came over me, but all I wanted to do was to go see the meadow. On the drive there while just getting re attuned to the roar of my truck and its vibrate down the long road. I started to clench my fingers around the steering wheel quite intensely to the point where my hands burned while trying still to figure out the reason for this. At that moment confusion was all that filled my thoughts. I pulled up to the beginning of the wild forest and just sat there in my slightly warm truck...staring, as i pulled my hoodie a little closer to me. I put my hand on the door handle and hesitated,my hand shaking violently,but I took a deep breath,opened the door and began to hike.

Even though many times before I would have fallen or have gotten lost knowing me. But I just mindlessly traveled through the forest and its dangers. After a while I felt that I was finally coming closer to my destination-even getting a little impatient- and then I just stumbled into the clearing. As I looked over the grass and the wild flowers,all I knew is that just like before this place still held no meaning without "him". So why am I here-I wondered while a slight breeze touched my face and blew a few strands from my hair around-heck i still had no answer. So all i did was fall to the ground and sat there until way after the sun had set. While just staring blankly into the night sky I was asking myself-Why not just stay here,I don't want to go back-But then I thought of Charlie, and how I couldn't leave him. I sighed,got up and was just about to leave until a group of people came out from the woods. At least for a second I thought they were people.

I examined them a little closer and realized that they were definitely not humans,but vampires. They all were staring at me full of hunger with piercing blood red eyes. For having not seen any of these kind of creatures for so long,I just froze,wide eyed and actually felt a twinge of unfamiliar fear and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I noticed one that stood out from the rest and assumed he was their leader,as I took in his extreme tallness plus the exceptional beauty of his pale skin. He had the classic long black emo kind of hair,which gleamed in the moonlight but when on to his face unfortunately so did his slightly sharp teeth,which were in a mouth that was grinning widely. Adding to that he even had the old classic long Dracula cape or robe,whatever you want to call it covering him from head to toe. He took a step forward and started to speak with a snake like hiss at the end of his words.

Well, well, well-he hissed- So you are the little creature who's scent has kept me and my little group here searching all over creation for a mouth watering meal

-On that note they all laughed,not loud and obnoxious,no.But the evil chuckle you hear in old movies or something.

So, my dear child what may I ask is your name? I am pleased to say that mine is Ansem.(he talked as if we were strangers,even though we were,I mean ones that would be great friends.Like one would ask-Hey wanna go out to dinner?-But unfortunately we were going to dine,but probably not in the way i want)

But it's like,HA!,he had the nerve for pleasantries. Although I doubted it would last much longer. With him licking his lips so profoundly and his mouth practically watering, I knew his thirst for my blood would consume him soon.

I just stood there frozen, for even if I wanted to speak I could feel my throat start to swell. So I doubt anything would come out. And gradually my legs were burning with the sensation to run, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good.

Hmmmmm, speechless are we? Well I guess it is better that way.Ya know so no one can interrupt. And even better it would be best for you not to scream either for that matter. I promise this won't take long,but I can't promise that it'll be painless.-Hm hm hm hm hm hm-**(A/N that was the evil chuckle if u couldn't guess)**

And with that he was getting in pounce position-crouching down-,so then,with every fiber of my being, even though I knew I wouldn't make it-seeing a little between the group-I booked it as fast as I could. My legs pumping but,really, what was human speed compared to that of a vampire. Then something hit me hard and fast, and I was pinned to the ground. I tried to wiggle out, but he just grabbed me tighter.

Now,now my dear, where do you think you're off to,cuz you see we prefer to dine out rather then to have mere fast food-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-(oh joy here came the evil laughter)

I cringed to the closeness of his voice,and his breath at my ear.

I tried to struggle out one last time but it was useless. He just crushed me tighter to the point I almost cracked.

He was dragging me back, of course I was trying to little attempts to get away,but each one had failed miserably and just left me with leaves and twigs matted in my hair,bruises,and scratches that only stung for a second or two.

With a final tug from him we were back in the meadow. He then threw me,with no trouble at all, in the middle of it,and I landed with a not so graceful thud on the ground.

I just laid there,deciding not to move for I knew what was going to happen to me. Next thing I knew I heard the growls and laughter of the group,then the breath was knocked out of me as I felt the tremendous weight,as they all pounced on me-full force-. I was forced down into the ground and my sight became hazy from the wet and stickiness of the grass. I was surprised I didn't die right then. The last thing I heard was Ansem talking.

Well, SICK IN BOYS!

Then all I felt were the piercings at my arms,legs,and torso. At that screams escaped from me, but more in my mind then out loud.

OH MY GOD!! I'm being bled. EDWARD, IM SORRY. EDWARD, I LOVE YOU!( thinking maybe somehow he could here me)

Total darkness enclosed me, and I...

was gone

**A/N Well there it was,i hope u liked it so plz review.LIke tell me if u did like it,and tell me wat u think should i continue w/part 2 or should there just stay a part 1? Well bye**


End file.
